jonas's zombie adventure
by grifmaster93
Summary: this is a rewrite of the ending to the giver i had to write for my ELA class i hope you like it


-1This is my rewrite of the givers end also it has some parts taken from serenity and resident evil I guess… No flamers

Chapter 24

Jonas was sliding down the hill with Gabriel. They hit a tree and Jonas passed out. Jonas woke up with Gabe hitting him in the head with a stick. Jonas passed out half way up hill. "Gabe stop that" said Jonas getting up. He picked up Gabe and they walked up the hill. At the top Jonas was shocked to see a 100 ft. wall about a mile away. He ran to the wall hoping someone or some food there.

When he got there all he saw where 2 little shacks. One had iron doors the other had a old rickety door. He walked into the one with the old rickety door. It was filled with tons of food.

After they ate Jonas set Gabe down Jonas went to explore the other shack. The iron door opened easy and Jonas walked in. There he saw a table. On the table was a gun with 4 clips of ammunition and there was a red button next to a TV screen. Jonas pressed the button and the TV screen turned on. A woman appeared on the screen. The woman said "we built the wall to ensure the safety of the remaining communities." "The wall stops the bad things from getting in." "The bad things are genetic mutations caused by a drug passed out to other communities." there where once 5 million communities now there are only 100 left" "the drugs where administered during the releasing."

"The drugs brought the dead back to life, which it wasn't supposed to do. The drug was supposed to kill people with out pain." " the drug could pass through the from body to body by saliva." "but where trying to find a cure…….. BANG,BANG….they got passed the door they got through noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

The TV screen turned black. Jonas saw a light switch and he flipped it on. What he saw made him sick to his stomach. The room was covered top to bottom with blood and gore. He saw that the door across from him was open and the door he came in from was open to. Jonas thought he shut the door. Jonas walked out to see where Gabe went to.

He saw the girl from the TV screen Holding Gabe. The woman was covered in blood and there was blood dripping from her face the woman ran through the door with the table. Jonas ran after her. He ran in the room and grabbed the gun and all the ammo and ran through the other door there he saw a horrific sight. The woman was eating Gabe Jonas shot the woman in the head and she fell to the ground. He quickly buried Gabe and walked on. After 2 days Jonas stumbled on a community much like his own. But the further in you see that there are major differences like the giant pile of bodies in the center of the town and there where fallen buildings and all the trees and grass where dead.

Jonas finally found a house that didn't smell like death and he laid down on the bed to sleep. A hour later Jonas woke up to groans. Jonas got up hoping that they where survivors. He ran to the door grabbing the gun just in case.

He saw 60 people gathering around the pile of bodies at the center of town. Everyone was stating at him with a blank stare. They all turned and looked at him a couple where eating the bodies looked at him. They stared in silence for a couple of minutes then one started to walk towards him.

Jonas saw a bike in the middle of the street and he got on and took off. A mile away he was sure no one was following him so he stopped next to him he saw a giant bulletin board and he saw a lot of pictures of people the banner above it said missing people Jonas got off his bike and looked at the board he stopped counting at 100 pictures. He got back on his bike and he rode 2 miles down the rode. There he saw a building called the DRF (Drug Research Facility). Jonas walked in hoping there was something there.

He saw a hole bunch of TV monitors he pressed a button and the screen turned on. A man in a lab coat came on the screen. He said "The drug we are making is very lethal its used for fast Releasing. The test subjects are reacting normal they have all died and we are doing a autopsy on the bodies." The screen went blank and turned back on. The man was on the screen but was different he was covered in blood. He said "the drug isn't working right the subjects came back to life and one or two bit the doctors doing an autopsy. The doctors are feeling sick so they left go back to their communities". the screen blacked out and Jonas left. He got back on the bike and rode to the wall.

There he saw the door was left open and Gabe's grave was dug up and there was a trail of blood. He walked back to his old community. There, there where fires everywhere and the only structure standing was where The Giver was. He walked in and The Giver was laying on the ground in a pool of blood. Jonas started to cry. Jonas turned around and started to walk out and The Giver got up and started to drag Jonas back to him. Jonas shot him and then he walked out the door and he saw his parents, Fiona and his sister running at him. They grabbed him and started to eat him the last sight he saw where the people he loved trying to kill him.


End file.
